One Last Chance
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: Matt and Mimi are on a school trip to perform at a shine with other bands. Mimi was allowed to join in on his band although the other girls are not to fond of her being around Matt. When the two finally get off the bus something strange is about to happen


We don't own Digimon

Done with Terry my new Matt –glomps-

Couple Matt x Mimi

She bit her bottom lip as she folded her arms over her chest her deep brown orbs staring up into the blue orbs that were glued toward her. Her brown hair was pulled back beside two bangs that were lighter brown then the back, they fell landing on her shoulders as she moved to sit back against the window of the bus she was currently traveling on with a soon to be ex friend. She shook her head once more before he could even have the chance to speak she was stubborn as always, but that was just how Mimi was.

She was currently traveling with Matt and the other members of the band class that were heading to a shrine to perform for a festival, unfortunately the two were having a bit of a argument on what song would be best to open with. The other kids on the bus were to busy to listen and were enjoying themselves unlike the two. Everyone of the students were dressed in their traditional school outfits, but the two had put a certain flare to theirs. Mimi had more a cute adoring look while Matt had his more laid back don't mess with me kind of look.

"I don't think it would be the vest song to open with Matt." She spoke in a cold voice.

The blonde couldn't help but put his hand over his eyes and glare at Mimi a second later. "Look you wanted to pair up with me and the wolves. All you've done since rehearsal is whine and complain about everything and seriously, you don't even listen to a single thing me or the others say." The young man was tired from late night songwriting, rehearsals and practice sessions with everyone else, Matt really didn't need this after what had transpired in the digital world. "We're not in the Digital world anymore Mimi, you can't kick and scream and get your own way like you could back there... I'm not as soft as Joe or as lovable as Izzy and I'm certainly not as weak minded as Tai. You are just going to have to get used to the fact that I'm not going to crumble when you pull out the puppy dog eyes."

Mimi glared at the other as she closed her brown orbs. "All I'm trying to say right now is that the song you plan to open with wouldn't be wise it won't draw in the people when were in the festival." She opened her brown orbs once more before looking away out the window. "You're the one who's always stubborn though, every time it seemed like you had a fight with anyone of us in the group when we were in the digital world you would run off and get all emo, I'm surprised you haven't died your hair black and be all 'oh why me.' all the time." She moved her hands to the edge of her skirt clenching her fist. "I don't complain and whine as much as I did when we were part of the group."

He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Lets get one thing clear Mimi. I am no longer that pathetic little kid that was more worried about his divorced parents and babysitting his little brother. Tk has proven enough that he is capable of keeping his own butt intact without me looking over his shoulder." the young man now turned away from the brown haired girl, closing his baby blues and 

listening to the racket created all around them. Girls and boys practiced and tuned their instruments and tested their voices long before the actual festivities began. It was chaos but a welcome chaos.

Mimi looked to the other once she felt his crystal blue orbs leave her body. "So what are you going to ignore me now?" She huffed looking away from the other now as she moved as far as she could from him in the shared bus seat. "The only thing we probably ever had in common was only a one time thing in the digital world, now that friendship that was will probably never be in this world."

He shook his head "We had our attitude, our this can't be happening to me outlook on life in the digital world, our foes. You had your separation from your comforts to deal with and me and tai had our power struggle. Despite all this I never walked away from you guys, not once. I dug my heels in and i took more than my fair share of the punches and not once did I ask for a single thing in return for all of it." he turned to her and frowned "I was forced to become tougher and harder. And right now this is My band Mimi... the least you could do is give me the benefit of the doubt and trust in my judgment on this matter" He stood and wandered now, leaving her to think on his words while he moved further down to talk to the others of his band.

Mimi looked up noticing that the other had left her side her brown orbs filling with sadness as she rested her head against the window thinking the words over that the other had just spoke. "... I know it's your band, but I just don't think it'll be a good opening for this festival any other and it would be fine, but not this one." She rested her head in one of her hands rubbing her forehead as she closed her chocolate orbs to think things over. After about 45 minutes of separation she opened her eyes to realize that they had finally reached the shrine that they were to perform at. She watched as other students stood and got up to walk off and get their instruments from the top if needed or get them from under the bus if they were too big. Once she made her way into the line to get off the bus she noticed a few girls glaring at her most giving her the cold shoulder. She blinked a few times before a girl behind her spoke up. "You are so stupid how you could argue with such a handsome boy like Matt, god how he let an ugly girl like you join the Wolves I will never know." The girl was a year older then her and Matt. She was one of the top girls of the band class and was much more respected then any other girl there. Mimi was a bit taken back by what the other said causing her to just lower her head and turn away not wanting to get into it with the dark haired girl behind her. It was different when she argued with Matt that could be resolved this, only caused the other girls on the bus to turn on her even more.

She moved quickly now as much as she could, wanting to full how avoid any other glares that were waiting for her from the others. Most of the kids didn't know the relationship she had with Matt or why the two complete opposites would be friends in the first place.

Matt was one of the first off the bus and had been quick to collect his guitar. It was a wonderful instrument, cherry red with a black neck broken only by gold stripe and silver strings. However, he had noticed this verbal attack by the girl and banging on the window to get their attention "Knock it off!" he snapped. The band members of the wolves backed away, as did several other students as he aimed a finger at that girl "What Mimi and I talk about is none of your concern. Argument or not... besides she 

could sing you and the others under the table before you could even blink!" The boy frowned and took his guitar, swinging it over his shoulder and retreating behind the bus and out of view "Anyone who has a problem with Mimi can deal with me." Obviously this was not the best day for the usually happy lad. They had only recently returned from the Digital world, were forced to bid farewell to their digital companions and were now forced to return to their classes and lives as if all the pain and suffering and hardships had never happened. It was just so very stressful for the DigiDestined of friendship, who had only moments ago lived up to his namesake.

Mimi had heard the bang and the voice she felt a bit more worse now as the girls only continued to glare at her when Matt was know where to be seen. When she moved down the steps she could feel hands on her back now and before she had a sturdy stance she could feel herself being pushed by the girl who had caused much of the uproar a smirk formed as Mimi fell forward hitting the cement hard scuffing up her knees enough to leave bruises and open up her skin enough to bleed. The one who had pushed had taken that time to get out of sight incase Matt decided to try and investigate why Mimi had fallen off the bus. Mimi bit her bottom lip hard pushing the tears that tried to form in the corner of her eyes from how much pain she felt not only in her knees, but her hands that she used to brace herself with.

Matt returned when he heard several laughs, looking over to Mimi who now remained upon the floor. He was the only one willing to walk up to her and offer out his hand to her, helping her to her feet and leading her away to a more secluded area of the temple where they could talk or rest. Matt was quiet now, as he usually was. He had little to say to the girly member of the digiDestined. It was a strange thing to many of the group, one would expect Friendship and Sincerity to go hand in hand, now be at odds so often, after all Tai and Sora were already considered an item. "Ignore them" he muttered

"... They didn't do anything I just fell." She chuckled slightly trying hard to get the other to think she slipped on accident. Once on the other side she sat down her back against the wall as she sat knelt in the grass looking to the other now. "... You know this is the only class I could get where I could hang around with you, I didn't think it would cause such an upset."

He shook his head "I just have a reputation to keep up. The prettiest girls always pair up with me... and if I find someone is better it puts them at the top of the food chain." He sat by her and looked to the others as they spoke by the bus "Right now you are the alpha wolfess in the class... and the former tog dog doesn't like that"

Mimi nodded slightly as she rubbed her forehead. "I know I whine a lot, but it's the only way people listen to me even if they don't agree." She looked back up to the other. "I got to even sleep in the same cabin as some of those girls, which won't end well." She let out a sigh. "I wish we could sleep in the same area like when we were in the digital world and we use to camp out under the stars."

He crossed his arms and thought for a moment "One of the girls is in our cabin. I'm pretty sure i could talk her into swapping bunks" he continued to think for a moment, silent and stoic as ever. He looked to her and smiled at her "I'm... sorry I'm still so rebellious. Its just stressful being away from Gabumon and the others... I'm even beginning to miss Tai's complaining"

"Yeah, I miss my Digimon too... And the others go to different schools from us..." She rested her head on her knees. "I think I need some time alone for a little bit if that's ok?"

He stood and nodded to her. "I'll talk to the girls and see if i can work out something" He said stepping away from her, the guitar showing it was marked with his crest of friendship, obviously the boy did not forget his time in the digiworld.

Mimi nodded slightly as she moved brushing her hands off a little of the dirt she got from falling down. She moved to a more upright position looking into the forest that was near the temple. After a few minutes she felt a chill in the air which was strange it was still summer, not even close to fall and then she saw it a snowflake falling from the sky. Her brown orbs widened as she moved to her feet running back to the group looking for Matt. She was breathing hard as she moved through the crowd. "Matt!" She cried out her brown orbs scanning the crowd before her orbs fell upon him and before she could reach him she felt a weird sensation the same she felt the day she had first arrived in the digital world. Before she could utter a single word to him she could feel her body start to spin just like before as she felt she was hurled back. She could barely keep her orbs open as she fell down faster and faster.

The kids there at camp however saw her for a split second, before she seemed to vanish into thin air, a single hair clip she kept in her hair tie fell to the ground.


End file.
